


4 Times Kise Decided He Was Done With Aomine's Shit And 1 Time He Decided It Was Worth The Stay

by fadefilter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Contest Entry, Long Lasting Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/pseuds/fadefilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Aomine's boyfriend wasn't easy but Kise managed to stick with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Kise Decided He Was Done With Aomine's Shit And 1 Time He Decided It Was Worth The Stay

**i.**

Aomine fidgeted in his seat, glanced at Kise and finally decided to rest his elbow on the table with his cheek in his palm. He tapped the pen in his hand against the wooden surface in boredom. The pen had feathers at the end of it and Aomine found it really amusing that Kise owned a pen so girly but he wasn’t going to tell Kise that. After all, he was the one who had asked Kise to lend him a pen since he had forgotten to bring his pencil case. That is if he still owned one. Aomine couldn’t be bothered with it.

He watched as Kise tucked a strand of hair behind his pierced ear, watched as Kise bit his lip in concentration and watched as Kise turned his head to look at him with a frown. Aomine grinned sheepishly before he turned his attention back to his opened book.

“I don’t understand this.” Aomine said after awhile and Kise looked at his homework.

Aomine had asked Kise to tutor him English, in return of playing one on one with him every evening. Kise had agreed rather reluctantly since he was not good at teaching but that was the only way he could repay Aomine’s time which was spend on playing basketball with him.

“ _I love to eat sushi._ ” Kise read quietly. “That’s simple, Aominecchi. Can’t you even translate that?”

“No. I only know how to translate sushi.”

Kise sighed. “You’re helpless. What do people do with sushi?”

“Eat it?”

“Right. So, read the sentence again and you will understand.”

“ _I love to eat._.. Kise.” Aomine said and Kise blushed before a small laugh escaped his lips.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Aomine grinned and to prove his words, he leaned close and kissed Kise on his mouth. His hands were on Kise’s thighs, one being dangerously close to Kise’s groin. Aomine pushed Kise down and hovered on top of him. His hands went under Kise’s shirt, his fingertips gently rubbed on Kise’s smooth stomach.

Before Aomine could slip his hand inside Kise’s pants, Kise pushed him away and sat up with a furious blush on his face.

“Aominecchi!!”

“What?”

“We are supposed to be studying! The exams are near and your English is not getting any better.” Kise said.

“But I only asked you to tutor me so we can do stuffs together in a proper place.”

“What?”

“We have been jerking each other off in the locker room and it’s not very comfortable or safe. Also, we could go all the way if we are in your room.” Aomine said and he had the nerve to look disappointed.

Kise looked at Aomine in disbelief and he stood up slowly. He grabbed his book and before Aomine could duck away, the book hit him in the face.

“Aominecchi, get out! I’m done with you!” Kise exclaimed and Aomine winced but he only left when Kise threatened to hit him with a trophy.

 

 

**ii.**

The sunlight that sneaked its way through the curtains woke Kise up. He put an arm over his eyes but found himself unable to sleep anymore. The arms that wrapped around him tightened when he tried to move and Kise smiled, remembering what they had done last night on Aomine’s eighteen’s birthday. Kise enjoyed cuddling after sex as much as he enjoyed basketball. He turned in the arms and faced Aomine who had his eyes close. But Kise knew better than to believe that the man was still sleeping.

“Good morning.” Kise greeted with a kiss on Aomine’s nose.

Aomine grumbled in return and buried his face into the pillow. Kise grinned as he poked Aomine’s ribs with his index finger.

“Damn it, Kise. You better cut your nails before I help you do it with a scissors.” Aomine muttered as he cracked an eye open. “Why are you up so early anyway?”

“I am a light sleeper.” Kise replied and before Aomine could close his eye, Kise quickly kissed him. “Come on, Aominecchi….” He gave his best pout and Aomine sighed, knowing that he could never win when Kise does that. He could win in basketball, in bed and in almost everything but not when Kise put on his adorable pout.

Aomine turned on his back and Kise snuggled happily at his side with an arm and a leg draped across Aomine.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Kise warned and pressed his nose close to Aomine’s jaw. Aomine yawned slightly and tried to keep his eyes opened. “What do you want to do today?”

“Sleep.” Aomine answered. “Unless you’re up to something sexy then I’d put sleep aside.”

Kise rose from his position and crawled on top of Aomine, his hair covering half of his face. He sat on Aomine’s hips and they kissed languidly. Kise ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair and sighed in between the kisses. Their tongues teased each other, breaths mingled and when Kise pulled away, Aomine fell in love all over again.

“I love you.” Kise breathed. The sunlight shone over him beautifully.

“I love me too.” Aomine said in return and Kise would have slapped Aomine if it wasn’t because he loved that man so much.

“Aominecchi…” Kise whined. “Not again.”

Aomine laughed and it sounded wonderful. Kise wished to hear it for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry, alright. Say it again?”

“I love you.” Kise said, this time with a small pout.

Aomine smiled. “Not as much as I love myself.”

With that, Kise pinched Aomine’s cheek so hard and got off the tanned man. “If you love yourself so much, have sex with yourself next time. I’m done with your shit, Aominecchi.” He said as he went inside the bathroom and slammed the door hard.

Aomine winced. His cheek bleeding. Kise really needed to cut his nails.

 

 

**iii.**

They had decided to go to the same university and move in together. Kise had been looking forward to it since Aomine suggested it and he couldn’t be any happier. Because of his work as a part time model, Kise had to constantly leave town for photoshoots. Sometimes he even had to be away for a few days and Aomine would ask him to quit his job. But of course, Kise loved modeling and he didn’t intend to quit it any time sooner. In fact, he was thinking of working full time since he couldn’t play professional basketball after he injured his foot.

He was lying on the bed that night, while checking on his fans’ mails (he never really knew where they got his email) when Aomine walked in, looking worried and grumpy. Kise propped up onto his elbow and questioned the man.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you see the magazines with Mai-chan on it? That I have been collecting since middle school?” Aomine asked with hands on his hips. His brows furrowed.

Kise’s lips pressed into a thin line at the mention of Mai-chan and he rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore Aomine. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and continued to read on the fanmails.

He felt the bed dipped as Aomine sat down next to him. Aomine pushed his phone out of his face and touched his cheek gently. “Are you mad? You know we discussed this right?”

“I know. I’m not mad. I’m just tired.” Kise said quietly and sighed when he realized Aomine had known him long enough to know when he is lying. Aomine continued to stare at him, waiting for him to speak up. “Fine, I am mad. I am also jealous. You buy her magazines and you basically drool at the photos on every page. You don’t even buy my magazines or photobooks.” Kise let it out and Aomine scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Um, why would I buy your magazines or photobooks when I can get it for free?”

After hearing that, Kise pushed himself up from the bed and with all the force he had, he kicked Aomine out of the bed. Aomine fell down a few meters away with a loud thud.

“I’m seriously done. Thanks for being a fucking supportive boyfriend, Aominecchi. You’re sleeping on the couch.” Kise hissed and got under the thick blanket. He was about to sleep when he remembered something.

“I forgot we don’t have a fucking couch because we obviously don’t have enough money for that shit. You can sleep on the floor.” Kise said and threw a pillow right across the room. “Good night, Aominecchi.”

Aomine decided he wasn’t going to buy anymore magazines from now on. He would save up for a couch instead.

 

 

**iv.**

Kise wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. It was a gift from Aomine's mom on his last birthday. Kise didn't usually cook but when he received that apron it was like an incentive for him to do more cooking at home instead of just buying take outs. He knew he wasn't a really good cook but he believed what he cooked was still edible. He just hoped Aomine liked it.

Kise served the meal on the small dining table and Aomine looked at it with one raised eyebrow. Kise had cooked a simple dish which was sort of Aomine's favorite. Kise watched as Aomine tasted his food and he felt relieved when Aomine didn't stop eating. He wiped his brows and was about to sit down and join his lover when Aomine said something that irked him.

"Kagami still cooks better than you."

Kise looked at the other man in shock. He couldn't believe Aomine would compare him to Kagami. Kise slammed his hands on the table, startling Aomine.

"Fuck you, Aominecchi. Fuck you. I'm fucking done. I’m out of here." Kise said and he took off his apron with such hasty that it made the knot tighter. He almost growled in impatience. When the apron was off he threw it at Aomine and walked out of their small home, slamming the door behind him.

Kise had never been so pissed before. Aomine felt a little guilty for that but he still thought it was amusing that Kise walked out just like that considering that he was actually naked. He sat back and counted to three and soon enough, he heard a girl's shriek and the front door opened.

Kise rushed inside the house with a hand on his private part and Aomine laughed so hard he almost fell off the chair. Kise's face was red and if he wasn't too embarrassed he would have killed Aomine with his bare hands.

Aomine wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Kise who was still at the door.

"I fucking hate you." Kise said.

"Come here, baby." Aomine called out but all Kise did was glare at him and stormed off to their bedroom.

 

 

**v.**

“I’m home.” Kise said tiredly as he took off his shoes. Aomine came to greet him with a kiss and Kise wished he didn’t have to get out of the warm embrace. “I miss you.” He murmured as he rubbed his nose against Aomine’s shirt. Aomine chuckled and Kise closed his eyes, loving the vibration he received.

“I miss you too, love.” Aomine said and kissed his head before he pulled away. “Come on. I took the day off today so we could celebrate our tenth anniversary.” Kise widened his eyes at that and Aomine grinned. “You didn’t think I would remember?”

Aomine dragged him to the dining area and Kise was surprised to find their celebratory food served. Aomine waited until Kise was seated before he sat in front of the other. Aomine drank up and watched as Kise stared at the food in awe.

“You made this?”

“No, I bought it.” Aomine said but before Kise could look disappointed, Aomine continued. “I’m kidding. I made it, of course. A husband should be good enough to cook for his wife.”

Kise frowned a little before a laugh escaped his lips. “We’re not married, Daicchi.”

“I know, but we will.” Aomine said and before Kise could process what Aomine was saying, Aomine asked him to eat.

Kise talked about his day and Aomine listened before he told Kise about how he managed to cook and prepare a lot for their anniversary.

After they finished eating, Kise helped Aomine washed the dishes but they ended up making out instead. Kise’s hands were full of soap and bubbles when he grabbed Aomine’s hair and deepened the kiss. Aomine hoisted Kise up over the counter with their lips still connected. He ran his hands under Kise’s shirt and teased a nipple with his wet finger. Kise shuddered.

A soft sigh left Kise’s lips when Aomine kissed his jaw before he moved lower to Kise’s neck. Aomine sucked hard at the base of Kise’s throat, leaving his mark on the pale skin and earning a quiet moan from Kise.

Aomine pulled away abruptly before they could go further and Kise was so so frustrated he wanted to cry.

“Why?” Kise asked with a pout.

“Firstly, the tap is still running.” Aomine said and reached out to close the tap. “Secondly, I haven’t given you your present. Damn it, you don’t know how much self control I have right now.” Aomine muttered the last sentence as he leaned to kiss Kise hard.

Kise wanted Aomine so bad he couldn’t care less about the present. But when Aomine led him to the living room and asked him to sit down on the couch, (Aomine managed to buy one and they had had sex on it the second it was placed in their living room) Kise was eager to see what Aomine had got for him.

Aomine retrieved the present from their bedroom and when he returned, his hands were behind his back. Kise couldn’t help but to laugh slightly when he noticed that Aomine’s hair and back were wet. Aomine got on one of his knees and handed Kise a big album with a quite funny cover.

That was what Kise thought at first until he flipped it open and then he realized it was actually more like a scrapbook. On the first page was what Kise remembered, his first appearance in a magazine. He looked so young in it. It was a tiny section and Aomine had cut it out to paste it on a red coloured paper. On the side, Kise could read scribbles. ‘You look funny.’

Kise flipped the page over and then he found more of his magazine cutouts (his first campaign, one of his runway photos) and more scribbles ('I like it when you have long hair', 'this is why you should quit your job, you're giving them the sexy eyes'). Everything was arranged in chronology and by the end of the scrapbook Kise was in tears because it wasn’t a cutout of him but of Aomine. There were about four photos of Aomine from different sports magazines he had appeared in. Kise's tear dropped when he read the words that were written with a gold marker in English.

“ _Will you marry me?_ ”

Unable to speak, Kise sobbed and looked up at Aomine who was smiling at him. Aomine put the scrapbook away, moved closer to Kise and placed a silver ring in his palm.

“Will you?” Aomine asked and Kise nodded almost eagerly before Aomine sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Kise clenched his fist around the ring tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you even more.”


End file.
